Sweet Sixteen
by FantasyFiend09
Summary: Nathaniel Howe travels to Denerim with his father to celebrate his coming of age.


_I started writing this months ago as backstory for False Starts. It's a little insight into how I see my Nate, his relationship with his father, and his introduction to manhood._

ooo

Nathaniel's father took time to talk to him each day. It might be a lesson in politics over supper, a tale from family history as they walked the grounds, or local folklore as a bedtime story. He would not see his father most of the day, but he always knew that there would be at least one chance before he fell asleep. He was grateful that, but he always longed for more.

Thus, Nathaniel had been near ecstasy when he had learned that his father was taking him, alone, to Denerim to celebrate his sixteenth birthday. There would be long carriage rides and meals at roadside inns to share time together before they even reached the city! Nathaniel could not have asked for a better birthday gift.

They arrived in Denerim late in the morning of Nathaniel's actual birthday. His father took him to the market district and told him to choose a present. Nathaniel was giddy as he toured stalls of weapons, armour, statues, and maps. They ate from one of the stalls so that Nathaniel could continue to admire the various wares from all over Thedas. The sun was low before he decided on a beautifully crafted Antivan bow.

They had taken two rooms at the Gnawed Noble Tavern. Having his own room was yet another sign of Nathaniel's coming of age, although he found the prospect of sleeping alone in a strange room a little daunting.

As they supped in the tavern common room, his father spoke to him of his duties as the first-born and heir. He would be Arl one day.

Now that he was of age, his father expected him to turn his mind to more adult matters. It was time for him to begin considering an engagement. It was rare for a Ferelden noble to marry before the age of eighteen, but engagements were often long. His father discussed, as he had many times, the importance of marriage in strengthening the Howe family line. A bride should be from a noble family, one with wealth and political influence. She should be young and fertile to allow for multiple heirs.

Nathaniel's duties were simple: woo a suitable bride and then give her every opportunity to become pregnant. His father even hinted that the pregnancy could be used to secure the favourable engagement if necessary.

After dinner, his father declared that the night was young and that he had a treat for his son. They set out of the market district and headed south through the city.

As they strolled the streets of their capital, careful to stay on the main roads, his father continued to talk to him about the importance of turning sixteen. He was a man now in the eyes of his countrymen, a _nobleman_. He would have to negotiate the nobility. He would have to manage his subjects. He would have to learn how to deal with women.

At this point in his monologue, Rendon Howe stop and turned to face his son for the first time since dinner.

"And to that end Nathaniel, I have brought you here. To begin your education."

Nathaniel looked at the sign that read simply "The Pearl."

ooo

All through his father's talk, Nathaniel had been nervous about the many references to what he was expected to do with women. Nathaniel had never been with a woman. Of greater concern to the boy who wanted to do his duty and please his father: he had no desire to be with a woman.

He knew that other boys his age showed great interest in women. Fergus Cousland never tired of watching and flirting with pretty girls. Nathaniel always just preferred to just watch Fergus.

Nathaniel figured he would have to be with a woman eventually, but he was hoping to put it off until he was married. And even when he did imagine being married to a woman, he found himself hoping that she would have a lover and not ask much of him sexually. He knew he would have to do enough to make an heir, but he was desperate to avoid doing more than that.

Maybe he could take a lover of his own.

The young noble was quite romantic and wanted little more from life than to be able to fall in love. He hoped to find a man who would share a life with him. It would be an unconventional life, given that he would be married to someone else, but it was all he could offer.

It was unusual for a boy to wish to be cockled, but it was the only way Nathaniel could hope to have a happy marriage. He would daydream about his kindly wife and her in eligible lover. Sometimes she would love a commoner. Sometimes she wished to be with another woman. Always they would be as close as siblings, hiding their secret loves from the world together.

It only took Nathaniel a few moments in The Pearl to recognise the true nature of the establishment. It did not match the boy's romantic disposition, and it certainly did not match his level of interest in women. Not that there were no men there, only that he knew instantly what his father intended for him. He wanted to decline or simply run, but his father placed a bracing hand on his shoulder.

"Ah, The Pearl," his father said wistfully. "It's the best brothel in Ferelden. I will take you to the one in Amaranthine, it's much closer after all, but your first brothel should be the best. Whores serve an important purpose. Part of your duty to produce an heir is a duty not to produce bastards. A good whore keeps her mouth shut and her womb empty."

He went on to talk about what to do with a servant who gets pregnant, but Nathaniel was now far too nervous to listen. They were in the common room of the brothel and there were whores and patrons mingling around him. Nathaniel was the youngest person in the room, other than a couple of elven children who were wiping tables and clearing empty tankards. He stared at face after face, imagining what horror might be expected of him here.

"What'll it be gentleman?" An elderly woman had approached his father.

"My boy has come of age," Rendon said with pride. "I wish for him to celebrate."

"And what would the new man fancy?" She looked Nathaniel in the eye and then cast a quick glance at a handsome man at the bar whom Nathaniel had been trying desperately to ignore. She studied his face and then looked back at his father. While she knew exactly what Nathaniel wanted, she seemed also to know that he wanted to please his father. She said nothing.

"Go ahead, my boy. Choose a woman," Rendon encouraged.

Nathaniel searched the room. He felt as if he were choosing his executioner. Finally his eyes fell on a girl not much older than his own sixteen years. She also looked a little nervous, which seemed to calm his own nerves. He cautiously pointed her out to the Matron.

"Blonde!" Rendon noted, "Just like Aleesa Cousland! You like that, do you?" There was hope and ambition in his voice that Nathaniel was loathe to crush.

The Matron gave a little smile then raised her hand at the blonde whore. The girl nodded and hurried over. The girl's wide blue-green eyes looked at both father and son. Nathaniel realised that the poor girl did not even know which man she was expected to have sex with. The thought made him feel dirty and ill.

"Both Madame?" The girl was now looking to her Matron.

"Just the son. Take him to the yellow room."

The girl nodded again and looked at Nathaniel. Her eyes were kind, but they did little to comfort him.

"And what would you like this evening, Ser?"

The girl led Nathaniel away before he could hear his father's reply.

ooo


End file.
